Ooooooooo, Munkustrap's in Troubllllllle!
by HowAboutThat
Summary: Give it a chance! You read Cori/Griz in 'Memories Riddled with Guilt,' you can read this one! Summary: Munkustrap and Jennyanydots are very happy together, but, even the Protector can get in trouble with the Gumbie Cat.


HAT: ... it had to be done!

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot!

* * *

><p>A silver tom covered in black stripes yawns, back arching and his silver eyes opening slightly. A slightly plump, pale orange queen covered in stripes and spots settles next to him while her chocolate brown eyes warm. A silver tail twines around a pale orange one and the queen nuzzles the Protector. Said tom nuzzles the Gumbie Cat back and a purr rumbles in his chest. The both of them remain content curled beside each other with their tails curled around the other's.<p>

"You get a song at this Jellicle Ball," the tom says, breaking the silence.

Her eyes widen. "Really? You know you didn't have to."

He shakes his head. "I wanted to... and Old Deuteronomy also let me sing your song."

"R-really?"

"Yes," he confirms, a broad grin on his face before a quick kiss is planted on his lips. "So... if I get you another song will I get another one of those?"

She shoves him slightly and giggles. "Munkus!"

He chuckles and nuzzles her. "So... about another kiss?"

The pale orange queen rolls her eyes. "If I give you another kiss, will you quit pestering me?"

He nods with a hopeful smile. "Mhm."

At that she leans forward and kisses her mate on the lips so softly and tenderly that he kisses back eagerly, discarding the fact that kits may be watching. She pulls away too soon for the silver tom's taste and puts a paw on his chest to keep him back. He pouts, causing her to giggle and peck his lips to stop the pouting. He perks up and presses his side against hers, putting his head on his paws. He stares up at the queen and smiles lightly, wondering how he ever got so lucky to have the lovely Jennyanydots to become his mate.

"Jenny, Jenny! Exotica's giving birth!" a dark brown queen with a white belly and face and bright blue eyes shouts, much like a kit.

"Get Jelly!" Jenny calls as she jumps down from the washing machine and goes straight to the den Exotica and Coricopat share.

Munkustrap sighs. "That's my mate."

* * *

><p>-A FEW WEEKS LATER-<p>

* * *

><p>Munkustrap's been busy all week. Being Protector is demanding work and as soon as he gets home he usually collapses only mumbling, "goodnight" to his mate. Last night was one of those nights and ever since this morning she's been giving him the cold shoulder. He doesn't understand what he's done and he sits with his brother with his head in his paws, moaning and complaining about how he doesn't know what he's done wrong.<p>

"It was your anniversary last night," Tugger says casually, adjusting his gloves. "Even _I _remember that."

The silvery tabby moans and punches his brother's arm. "Why didn't you remind me when I was dead tired and going home?!"

Golden eyes glare at him. "I did, you were too dead tired to hear me," the Maine Coon grunted as he to up. "Now, I'm gonna go out to patrol while _you_ apologize to Jenny."

Munkustrap rushes around the junkyard to find his mate and finally finds her talking to Jellylorum, Bombalurina, and Demeter. He shifts slightly, but he doesn't waver in dropping to his knees and grabbing an orange paw in his black paws.

"Jenny, I'm so sorry for not remembering our anniversary. I'd say it's because I was so busy, but that's no excuse. Please, please find it in your heart to forgive me," he begs- no- grovels.

Chocolate brown eyes scrutinize him for a moment before she removes her paw from his grasp. "Go rest, play with the kits," she murmurs, tail flicking in a way that makes him know that he's most definitely not out of trouble yet. With a reluctant nod he leaves her alone with her friends and walks away.

"Daddy! Can I go watch uncle Misto do some magic?"

Munkustrap's tail flicks as he looks down into large brown eyes. "Fine, Jemima, you can go."

The black, white, and red queen-kit squeals and hops towards her uncle to watch him perform magic (A/N: Yes, I'm offing up the entire family tree I have for the sole purpose of... well everyone not being related). He smiles and feels his son, Tumblebrutus, jump on his back and cling to it. With a chuckle the Protector picks up the tom-kit and sets him in front of himself only to have said kit try to pounce on him again.

"What're you doing?" demands the silver tom with a playful tone.

"I was practicing my backflips," sheepishly replies the white and brown kit, dark blue eyes shining in the light which causes Munkustrap more than a little amusement.

"Keep practicing," he advises before watching the kit do a few backflips. When his son backflips away he frowns, pondering on what to do about the situation with his mate. Knowing Jenny the entire den was romantically lit and the kits were with Jellylorum... The silver eyed cat groans, knowing he's hurt his mate without even meaning to. He was exhausted, but even that's not an excuse for him. He's ashamed. What kind of mate is he to forget their anniversary?

At the end of the day Munkustrap hands over command to Alonzo and practically begs his friend, Demeter, to distract Jenny and take care of the kits. Reluctantly she agrees and he rushes into the den. He takes the special bag of roses he's had hidden for a while and spreads it around the bedroom, no need to get the entire den dirty and the kits to come back wondering what went on if they get back before it's cleaned. He uses electric candles that some humans threw out, knowing regular ones would be a terrible decision for more than enough reasons.

_Something's missing... no we can't have wine, that'd be stupid... where'd I put her gift?_ after rummaging around he hears the door open and close and he scrambles to try his best to find the present and right when the bedroom door opens he finds it.

"What're you doing?" the Gumbie Cat demands.

Munkustrap sits up and smiles sheepishly. "I can't apologize enough for what I've done, and I don't expect to get anything from you, but I got you a present and I plan on singing you to sleep before going to sleep on the couch," he grumbles, getting up and putting the wrapped present behind his back. He feels like a kit in trouble, as he shuffles forward and holds out her present. "H-here..."

She takes it and opens it slowly, looking not to expect much, but her chocolate eyes widen at the silver and gold collar with rhinestones spelling out her name. "M-Munkustrap... how long?... how much?... What?"

He smiles, glad that she loves it. "I've had that in hiding for three months, but it took nine to get it made," he murmurs. "I pulled in a favor from Bustopher Jones."

She seems to be internally debating whether or not to forgive him. He knows that a pricy gift isn't what sways her into forgiveness. "It's beautiful... but-"

"I know, and I don't expect you to forgive me or even trust me. I realize that you think I've been cheating, and I still regret that drunken night," he murmurs, silver eyes full of regret and sorrow, "and I'll always try and regain your trust and forgiveness for it... it's just been a stressful time... especially with Macavity..."

"I understand," she whispers.

He goes to his knees in front of her and looks into her eyes, taking a paw in hers. "Please forgive me."

Slowly the pale orange queen bends down and presses her lips to his forehead and shakes her head. "No, not completely... but that's allow process."

_Hope, there's hope_, he thinks before he smiles softly at her. "That's all I'll ask."

Brown eyes cast a glance around the room before her tail wraps around his. "No need to put all of your hard work to waste, though."

"As you wish," he murmurs, kissing her forehead.

* * *

><p>HAT: Yay! Princess Bride reference! If you haven't seen Princess Bride you had neither a childhood nor a life.<p>

Alabaster: Inconceivable!

HAT: I don't think that means what you think it means.

Alabaster: I think it means not concievable.

HAT: Oh... well, then, you're right.

Alabaster: *grins* Review!

HAT: Pwease?


End file.
